Ash and Serena: A non-stop journey awaits!
by WitChan
Summary: Together, Ash and Serena start a Pokemon journey where they encounter and learn many things in all regions. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A/N: So, yeah. I've decided to make this story because someone wanted me to (as a challenge). And yes, this is an AU story like the summary says. Some characters from the anime will appear while the rest won't. I'll also add the Elite Four members that didn't appear in the anime and I'll make Ash face them all in grueling matches. Two Kanto Gym Leaders will become traveling companions for Ash and Serena (one will stay with them until the end of the Sinnoh Saga while the other one stays permanently). And no, I won't include Misty. I'll have Misty appear in some chapters. One more thing, I'll add a lot of detail, every last one of it as possible, such as the characters' clothing and whatnot. Enjoy.

"Ugh..." someone in blue pajamas said as he wakes up, slowly getting off his medium-sized bed as he rubs his eyes.  
His name is Ash Ketchum, a ten-year old boy. Today's a special day for him and his best friend. Yesterday, they told their moms that they were old enough to start a journey together and the moms accepted their choice. Also, one of the moms reminded the children that a man named Professor Oak will hand out free Pokemon to anyone tomorrow at 8:00.

Anyway, Ash looks at his alarm clock, gasps, and says, "Oh, no! I'm late!"

Ash rushes to his brown shelf of clothes, open a drawer, and grabs a shirt and pants to put them on. Last night, he forgot to set his alarm clock to eight 'o clock, since he was eating dinner and watching television before bedtime.

After putting his clothes, the same ones from the anime, shoes, hat, watch, and red backpack on, Ash opens the door, runs out of his room to go downstairs, and goes toward his mom, Delia. She's sitting on the couch watching a soap opera show called "The Old and the Restless".

"Why haven't you woke me at 7:30, mom? Now it's 9:00 and I'm late," Delia said.

"Sorry, Ash. I was busy watching a marathon of my favorite show, the Old and the Restless," Delia apologized.

"You're still watching that show? But yeah, I gotta go. I'll show you my Pokemon before Serena and I move on," Ash  
said. Serena's his best friend and she lives next door.

"Okay, then. By the way, Ash, I went over to Serena's house yesterday and her mom and I decided to open a Pokemon breeding center later today," Delia reminded.

"That's great, mom. See ya!" Ash said, walking out of the house.

"Ash!" Serena said from behind, and Ash turns around.

"Serena!" Ash smiled.

"You woke up late, too, I see," Serena said. Both are the same age and the same height, although Ash was born a few months before her. She's wearing a red skirt, black shirt, long socks, a hat, and sunglasses on her hat. Also, she carries a purse on her shoulder and a backpack for her casual clothes and fresh food.

"Let's get to Professor Oak's place right away!" Ash said.

Arriving near Professor Oak's place, Serena and Ash gasp, seeing many people trying to collect free Pokemon from  
Professor Oak.

"This is what happen when you're late. Such a shame," Ash said.

"I hope he doesn't run out of Pokemon," Serena said.

"Hey, guys!" a boy said he comes toward Ash and Serena. He has an all female cheerleading squad behind him. He  
pays them to follow him around and cheer for him. His name is Gary.

"Hi, Gary," Ash said.

"Did you get your Pokemon, Gary?" Serena asked.

"Uh-huh," Gary replied. "Wanna see it?"

"Yes!" Ash and Serena replied together.

"Okay, then," Gary said. Then, he releases a Squirtle out of his pokeball. "It's a Squirtle."

"Aww, it looks so adorable!" Serena said as she lowers down, patting the Squirtle's head.

"Oh, and take a look at this," Gary said, showing Ash and Serena a pokedex.

"What is that thing, Gary?" Serena asked as she stops touching Squirtle and moves up.

"A pokedex. It help you identify Pokemon you see," Gary replied.

"Cool! I hope we get one," Serena said.

"You guys will, since my grandpa has plenty of them. Well, I gotta go. Good luck in our journey!" Gary said.

"Thanks!" Ash and Serena said in unison as Gray and his girls leave.

Noticing that Professor Oak is standing alone in his lab, Serena says, "There's our chance, Ash!"

"Good!" Ash said. He and Serena rush inside the lab.

"Do you still have Pokemon left for us, Professor Oak?" Serena asked.

"Let me see if I do," Professor Oak replied.

Professor Oak looks around on the floor, making Serena and Ash a little nervous. After ten seconds, Professor Oak  
returns to Ash and Serena, giving them a sign of relief.

"Oh, thank goodness," Serena said.

"Serena. Ash. Which one do you prefer? The left one or the right one?"

"I'll choose the left!" Serena replied, grabbing the left Pokemon.

"And I'll pick the right," Ash replied too, receiving the other pokeball. "Let's see what's inside them."

Serena and Ash throw their pokeballs on the ground to release their Pokemon. Serena's Pokemon is a Clefairy, while Ash has a Pikachu.

"Oh, it looks so cute!" Serena said, holding the Clefairy.

"Same for mine," Ash said as he Pikachu glares at him, picking Pikachu up, then gets electrocuted as Serena gasps.

"Oh my..." Serena said.

After getting attacked, Ash asks, "What kind of Pokemon is this? Is it dangerous?"

"It's not dangerous, Ash," Professor Oak replied.

"Then why did it attack me?"

"I'm not sure, Ash. Most Pikachu's are kind," Professor Oak replied.

"Well, it better get along with me during our big journey," Ash said.

"You two can have these," Professor Oak said, giving Ash and Serena pokedexs. Then, he explains how to use them. "Oh, and have these," Professor Oak gives the two plenty of Ultra Balls. "Those are Ultra Balls. You use them to collect Pokemon."

"Gee, thanks!" Ash said.

"You're welcome, Ash," Professor Oak said.

Serena returns Clefairy to her pokeball. Ash does the same to Pikachu, but Pikachu breaks free and throws the  
pokeball at Ash.

"Maybe that's why it's angry," Serena assumed.

"Do you have a leash, Professor Oak?" Ash asked.

"Trainers don't normally keep their Pokemon on leashes, but... here you go," Professor said, and he hands Ash a  
leash. He was going to use the leash on an experiment later this week. "I hope you and Pikachu get along."

"We will," Ash said, putting the leash on Pikachu.

"Bye, Professor Oak! Wish us luck!" Serena said as she heads outside.

"C'mon, Pikachu!" Ash said, struggling to pull Pikachu with the leash.

"Best of luck, guys!" Professor Oak said.

* * *

Seeing Delia standing near her house, Serena and Ash, and Pikachu walk towards her, and Delia asks, "Why are you using a leash on that Pokemon, Ash?"

"It hates pokeballs," Ash replied.

"Wanna check my Pokemon out, Mrs. Ketchum?" Serena asked sweetly.

"Sure, Serena," Delia replied.

Serena shows Delia her Clefairy.

"So cute, your Pokemon. Same for yours, Ash," Delia said.

"Serena! Ash!" a woman said as she walks closer to Ash, Serena, Delia, and the Pokemon. She's Serena's mom and her name is Grace.

"Hi, mom," Serena said. "Aren't our Pokemon look cute?"

"Of course they are, Serena," Grace replied. Then, she touches Serena's shoulders with her hands, saying, "Remember what I said last night, right?"

"Right, mom. Stay out of trouble, be kind to Pokemon, eat at a regular daily basis, and don't be afraid of others  
when they're trying to help you," Serena said.

"Good. Now go out there and have fun," Grace said.

As Serena, Ash, and their Pokemon leave, Delia says, "They grow up so fast, huh?"

"Yep," Grace said.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wait, guys!" Professor Oak said, stopping Ash, Serena, and Pikachu from moving further.

Turning around with Serena and Pikachu, Ash asks, "What is it, Professor Oak?"

"I forgot to give you guys this," Professor Oak said as he gives Ash a Town Map.

"Ah, a map of Kanto. Thanks, Professor Oak," Ash said.

"Before you, Serena, and Pikachu go, I want to tell you guys this. There are eight Gyms around Kanto and each has a Gym Leader. Collect eight badges from them and the Indigo Plateau will allow you to face its powerful trainers, the Elite Four and the Champion. Beat them all and you'll become a Pokemon master," Professor Oak said.

"Sound hard, but I'll give it a shot," Ash said.

"Are you really sure about this, Ash?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Ash replied.

"Then good luck. What about you, Serena?"

"I'm not in the mood for that stuff, but thanks for asking," Serena replied.

"So, where the first Gym? Is it in Viridian City?" Ash asked.

"Pewter City. Viridian City is number eight," Professor Oak replied. Then, he explains where the trainers should go  
after Pewter City, then another city after that, and vice versa.

"Okay, then," Ash said.

"Is there anything else you want to tell us, Professor Oak?" Serena asked.

"No. Gotta run now!" Professor Oak replied, then he runs south to head back to his lab.

"Let's continue on, shall we?" Ash said, and Serena nods her head.

* * *

While heading north to Viridian City, Ash and Serena read the Town Map, talking about the places such Viridian.  
Pikachu looked bored and tired. He's still mad at Ash, too, even though Ash didn't do anything bad to him. Pikachu lies on the ground, making Ash stop.

"Keep walking, Pikachu," Ash said, forcing Pikachu to walk as he pulls the leash, continuing to walk with Serena.

Pikachu can't take it anymore, so he bites the string off him and runs off, getting Ash's attention.

"Hey, come back here!" Ash said, running after Pikachu as Serena follows him.

"Pika!" Pikachu scowled, glaring at Ash.

A orange-haired girl with blue shirts and a yellow shirt suddenly shows on a bike and screams, "Oh no!"

The girl tries to stop her bike immediately, but she bounces right off it, giving Ash and Serena a scare as the girl  
collides on Pikachu, hurting him and herself in the process. The girl's name is Misty, a Cerulean native. A few hours ago, Misty decided to ride her bike for fun.

"I'm so sorry! My Pokemon ran away from us and we were trying to get it!" Ash said, touching Misty.

Misty gets up and she pushes Ash away from her, saying, "Don't touch me, you monster!"

"Monster!? He's not a monster! He's a nice guy!" Serena yelled.

"If he's a "nice guy", then why haven't he kept his Pikachu inside a pokeball like most trainers do, huh!?" Misty  
said.

"Pika..." Pikachu said weakly as Ash picks him up.

"And another thing, he needs to stay away from people like us because he can't just let Pokemon run free like that!  
It's dangerous!" Misty said.

"Stop acting like a little kid, please! You getting into an accident with Pikachu wasn't Ash's fault! Pikachu hates  
pokeballs, hence the leash around his neck!" Serena said. She's defending Ash like a true friend.

Misty scoffs, folding her arms as she closes her eyes. "Whatever."

"We need to get Pikachu to a Pokemon Center quick. He doesn't look so good," Ash said.

Rain suddenly pours out of the sky.

"Oh, great..." Serena said. She quickly pulls an umbrella out of her backpack. Then, she uses it to cover Ash,  
Pikachu, and herself as Misty rushes to a tree to stay underneath it.

"Don't worry, Pikachu. We'll get you medical attention. It won't take long, I promise," Ash said as he and Serena  
run north.

"Humph. What a pathetic worm. "Oh, he's a nice guy, blah, blah, blah!" Such obvious lies," Misty said. Then, she  
realizes that she left her bike out in the rain. "Wait, my bike!"

It's too late to get the bike as lighting strikes it, destroying it into oblivion.

"MY BIKE!" Misty said, rushing to her bike with tears dripped outside her eyes. "MY PRECIOUS BIKE! IT'S RUINED!"  
Misty said. She grabs her bike as she looks at the sky and screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Ash and Serena finally arrive at Viridian City as it stops raining, and Serena de-equips her umbrella. Then, a person says, "Freeze!"

Doing as told, Ash and Serena stop as the same person drives toward them with a motorcycle. Her name is Officer  
Jenny.

"Why are you carrying a Pikachu on your arms instead of keeping it inside a pokeball, young man?" Officer Jenny  
asked.

"He hates pokeballs, miss," Ash replied.

"I see. Do you and your friend have any identification?"

"We don't have time for this, miss! We need to take Pikachu to the Pokemon Center. He's badly injured!" Ash said.

Serena sighs. "Let's show her our pokedexs before it's too late, Ash."

"Okay, okay!" Ash said.

The trainers show Officer Jenny their pokedexs, revealing much of their identification to her.

"Good, good. Now let's hurry to the Pokemon Center!" Officer Jenny said.

Ash and Serena join Officer Jenny in the motorcycle and Officer Jenny drives straight to the Pokemon Center. A  
wanted poster is revealed as Officer Jenny drives past it, showing the pictures of two "Most Wanted Criminals", Jessie and James of Team Rocket. A grappling hook reaches down and pulls the poster up into Team Rocket's Meowth-shaped hit air balloon, which is floating overhead.

Grabbing the poster, Jessie bawls it, and says, "They should be ashamed for using such horrible pictures of  
us!"

"We should teach them a lesson, Jessie. Let's say we use my Koffing to smokescreen the entire city and laugh at it!" James said.

"Great idea, James!" Jessie said.

"Um... guys? Aren't we supposed to focus on our mission to steal rare Pokemon?" Meowth said. Unlike most Pokemon, he can talk.

"Oh, yeah, that. I kinda forgot about it," James said.

"Yeah, me too," Jessie said.

Meanwhile at the Pokemon Center, Ash yells, "HELP!"

Getting attention from Ash, a couple of Nurse Joys come towards him and one of them grabs Pikachu away from him.

"Don't worry, my friend. It'll be okay," a Nurse Joy said.

The Nurse Joys go to the back as Ash touches his face with his hands and shakes his head. Serena comforts him as she pats his back.

"Pikachu will be okay, Ash," Serena said.

"HEY!" Misty said, distracting Ash and Serena as she enters inside the Pokemon Center with her burnt bike, glaring  
at Ash and Serena as she moves closer to them. She hitched a ride to come here.

"Oh no, it's her again," Serena said.

"You owe me a bike, Ash!" Misty said.

"WHAT!?" Ash said.

"What happened to it?" Serena asked.

"Lighting struck it while I was under a tree," Misty replied.

"Wait, wait, wait. Lighting destroyed your bike and you're blaming Ash for it? That doesn't make any sense! Did you  
accidentally left your bike out in the rain like a pinhead, so you can get under Ash's skin? You need to grow up and  
apologize to Ash for acting so mean to him."

"Yeah!" Ash said as he folds his arms.

"Why would I listen to a..."

The alarm suddenly going off cuts Misty's words, warning of the approach of Team Rocket's balloon.

"What's happening!?" Ash said.

Team Rocket launches an attack on the Pokémon Center, intent on stealing the Pokémon inside. Their Poké Balls smash through the glass roof, releasing an Ekans and a Koffing.

"What the...?" Serena said in shock.

"Smokescreen, Koffing!" James ordered.

Koffing floods the room with smoke, under the cover of which Jessie and James enter the Pokemon Center and begin to recite their motto. A lot of people, including Ash, Serena, and Misty, are coughing, while the three run to the back and the rest run outside. At the back, the Nurse Joys transfers Pokemon to the safety of the Pewter City to protect them from Team Rocket's clutches.

"Who are they!?" Ash said.

"I don't know!" Serena said.

The villains and their Pokemon follow Ash and the girls. There, Jessie, James, and Meowth introduce themselves as  
Team Rocket and reveal their motives to the gang.

"Team Rocket!" Ash said.

"Go away! No one likes criminals!" Serena scowled.

"No one likes us!? How dare you!" Jessie said.

Grabbing two pokeballs off the ground, Ash said, "Back off I say!"

"And what are you going to do with those, brat?" James asked.

"I'll use the Pokemon inside to make you and your friends go away!" Ash replied. Then, he releases a Pidgey and a  
Rattata. "Erm... What moves do they learn?"

"Sludge, Koffing!"

"Use Poison Sting, Ekans!" Jessie said.

Koffing and Ekans easily defeat Pidgey and Rattata.

"Okay..." Ash said.

Misty sends out a Goldeen, but it flops around uselessly due to the lack of water.

"Oh, man..." Misty said. She returns the Goldeeen inside its pokeball.

"Use your Clefairy, Serena!" Ash said.

"Okay, Ash!" Serena said, and she releases her Clefairy. "Oh, I don't know what moves it has!"

"Try something like "Pound"!" Ash said.

"Okay, then. Use Pound, Clefairy, and dodge Ekans and Koffing's attacks!"

After Jessie and James order their Pokemon to attack Clefairy, the Clefairy uses Pound on Ekans, hitting hit hard as  
Koffing attempt to hurl sludge at Clefairy, but Clefairy avoids it.

"Alright, Clefairy!" Serena exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Jessie said.

Serena's Clefairy continues fighting Ekans and Koffing as Ash rushes over to the Nurse Joys and Pikachu.

"How long does my Pikachu have to heal?" Ash asked.

"A few minutes," one of the Nurse Joy's replied.

"A few minutes!? Pikachu needs our help!" Ash said. Then, he looks at Pikachu and says, "Pikachu, I know you're  
still mad, but help us out. Serena's Clefairy can't handle the situation by herself."

"Clefairy!" Serena said, the Clefairy faints after getting hit by Poison Sting and Sludge at the same time.

"Thought you can beat us, eh? Too bad," James said.

"I gotta stop them!" Ash said. He pushes stretcher with Pikachu in it to attack Team Rocket, but the stretcher runs  
into a thick cord and overturns. Pikachu catapults into the air and lands among a group of other Pikachus that power the Center's backup generator.

"Give it up, all of you. You're no match for Team Rocket!" Jessie said as she and her team walk closer to Serena  
(while holding her fainted Clefairy), Ash, and Misty and the good guys move away from them.

"Stay back!" Misty protested, but the bad guys refuse. The Nurse Joy's can't do anything but yell at the baddies.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu yelled, distracting Team Rocket as he jumps, unleashing a powerful Thundershock to hurt them all.

"Go, Pikachu!" Ash said.

As Team Rocket takes the electricity, Koffing expels a large amount of poisonous gas in pain. The gas reacts to the  
electricity, and the result is a colossal explosion that destroys much of the Pokémon Center and blasting Team Rocket off. Officer Jenny arrives too late to do anything except watch the explosion.

"Way to go, Pikachu!" Serena said, rubbing Pikachu's head as the Nurse Joys join the younger people.

"Thanks for saving the day, Pikachu," Ash said.

Misty angrily walks away with her bike.

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled, giving Ash a hug. Ash hugs back.

"It finally likes you, Ash!" Serena said.

* * *

The next day, Ash, Sernea, and Pikachu leave Viridian City and heads for Viridian Forest. The other part of the  
leash wasn't on Pikachu's neck. Also, he won't run from Ash again. In the forest, the trio spot a wild Caterpie. Ash uses his pokedex to identify it.

"A Caterpie, eh? Hmm... I'm gonna catch it!" Ash said.

"Better hope your Ultra Ball work, Ash," Serena said.

"It will," Ash said, pulling out of his Ultra Balls out. Then, he throws it at the Caterpie, making it go inside.  
Ash crosses his fingers while it shakes.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a few tense moments, Ash successfully catches the Caterpie and Ash exclaims, "Alright, I caught it!"

Dropping the Ultra Ball, Ash touches Serena's hands with his and swings her around, celebrating as Serena smiles,  
making Pikachu dizzy. After that stuff, Ash grabs the ball and throws it on the ground to release Caterpie. Pikachu is happy to have Caterpie along with the team.

"Hmmm... Maybe I should catch a Pokemon and see how that goes," Serena said.

"Good luck, Serena," Ash said.

Serena pulls out an Ultra Ball as she looks around for a Pokemon. Ash and Pikachu decide to help her too, so they  
look at four direction to spot one. The Caterpie moves toward Ash to crawl towards his shoulder.

Looking at the Caterpie, Ash asks, "You see any Pokemon yet, Caterpie?"

The Caterpie nods its head.

"I see. Serena needs another one," Ash said.

A minute later, Serena and the gang continues to search for a Pokemon. Serena groans, shaking her head. She's  
getting a little frustrated.

"Was Caterpie the only one here? I need another one now!" Serena said.

"Don't worry, Serena. We'll find one," Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, pointing at a Weedle. Ash, Serena, and the Caterpie look where Pikachu is pointing at.

"What's that?" Serena said, using her Pokedex to see who the Pokemon was. "Ah, a Weedle. It's time to do this."

Putting her Pokedex up and holding her Ultra Ball, Serena sneaks close to the Weedle. Then, she throws her Ultra  
Ball at it to put it in.

"C'mom, Weedle... Don't come out... don't come out..." Serena said.

Seconds later, the pokeball stops shaking. Serena jumps up and down, and screams, "I CAUGHT ONE! I CAUGHT ONE!"

"Congratulations, Serena!" Ash said. Pikachu and Caterpie feel happy for her.

Later at night, Ash sets up for the night near a tree stump, starting a fire. Then, Ash tucks into his sleeping bag,  
looking at Serena as Pikachu, Caterpie, Weedle, and Clefairy sit on the stump. Serena's on the other end of the stump and she's looking at the sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Serena asked, and Ash looks at the sky.

"It is," Ash said.

Turning her attention to Ash, Serena says, "You know, Ash. We wouldn't be here if we start a journey at a younger  
age."

"You're right, Serena, but where do you think we'll be at today?"

"Another region, or something like that," Serena replied. "Anyway, that's enough talking for us. Goodnight, Ash."

"Goodnight, Serena. I'll see you in the morning," Ash said.

While the human sleep, their Pokemon enjoy the starlight view and connect with each other. Then, Caterpie looks up to the moon and envisions its desire to fly as a fully evolved Pokemon.

The next day, Serena is the first to wake up, and the first thing she sees is the Pokemon asleep, inches from her.

"Good, morning, little darlings," Serena said.

Her voice wake them up. Then, Ash wakes up as he groans, slowly getting off his sleeping bag as he scratches his  
back.

"Morning, all," Ash said.

* * *

Later on, Ash, Serena, and Pikachu continue to walk further. Then suddenly, a wild Pidgeotto swoops down and lands on a brush, grabbing a worm to eat it.

"Whoa, another Pokemon!" Ash said.

"Identify, Ash," Serena said.

Ash uses the Pokedex to see who the Pokemon was. Now he grabs an Ultra Ball and says, "Pidgeotto is mine!"

Ash throws the Ultra Ball at Pidgeotto, but Pidgeotto simply swats it away.

"I don't want to do this, but I gotta. Use Thundershock to weaken that Pidgeotto, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

The Pikachu uses Thundershock, but the bird Pokemon dodges the move as it flies to his left. Then, it flies toward  
Pikachu to tackle it, but Pikachu jumps to avoid it. Pikachu goes another Thundershock, but it fails to hit Pidgeotto. As the Pidgeotto flies closer for another Tackle, Pikachu runs away from it.

"Careful, Pikachu!" Ash said.

Pikachu runs to a tree, then it moves left, tricking the Pidgeotto as Pidgeotto's beck lodges into the tree.

"There's your chance, Pikachu!"

Pikachu finally hits the Pidgeotto with Thundershock to weaken it, allowing Ash to use the same Ultra Ball to catch  
it. A few shakes later, the Ultra Ball ceases movement; Ash has captured the Pidgeotto.

"Tougher than catching Caterpie, but nice job, Ash!" Serena said, patting Ash's shoulder.

"Thanks, Serena!" Ash said.

"It's you brats again!" Jessie said, distracting Ash, Serena, and Pikachu as she, James, and Meowth show up.

"Oh no!" Ash and Serena said together.

"Give us the Pikachu and we'll leave you two alone," James said.

"NEVER! GO AWAY OR ELSE!" Ash scowled.

"Oh my. Such a brave little boy you are. Yet, a stupid one," Jessie said.

"We need that Pikachu for the boss. It's incredibly powerful and it fits well with Team Rocket. Our boss will lay a  
permanent smile on his face once he uses Pikachu to take over the world!" Meowth said.

"Too bad for you boss, because Pikachu stays with us!"

"That's right, you clowns, so lay off!" Serena said.

"That's it! Go, Ekans!" Jessie said, and she releases Ekans.

"Koffing!" James said, exiting Koffing out of its pokeball.

"Another battle, eh!? Okay! Go, Clefairy!" Serena said. Then, she releases Clefairy. "Hit both of them with Pound,  
Clefairy!"

"Thundershock, Pikachu!"

"Wrap that Clefairy, Ekans!" Jessie ordered.

"And hit Pikachu with Sludge, Koffing!"

Clefairy fails to use Pound as Ekans wraps her with a string, and Serena gasps as Koffing blinds Pikachu with  
Sludge, making Ash stomp his foot.

"Clefairy!" Serena said, grabbing her Clefairy to move it away from the baddies.

"That was easily. Now give us the Pikachu!" Jessie said.

"No!" Ash protested.

Ash grabs the Ultra Ball with Pidgeotto and releases it as Serena takes Weedle out of its ball. Then, he orders,  
"Quick Attack on Ekans, Pidgeotto!"

"Poison Sting, Weedle!"

"Avoid Quick Attack with Dig, Ekans!"

"Attack Pidgeotto and Weedle with Smog, Koffing!"

The Ekans avoids Pidgeotto's Quick Attack with Dig, forcing it to hit its partner, Koffing, as Weedle hits Koffing  
with a quick charge. Koffing fires a smog attack, which Pidgeotto splits with its wings before he and Weedle dodge multiple sludge attacks. Ekans comes out of it the ground and hits Weedle, although it intends to attack Pidgeotto.

"Oh no, Weedle!" Serena said. To her, fighting Team Rocket is the scariest moment through her existence.

"DOUBLE TACKLE!" James and Jessie said together.

"Avoid their assault and go with Gust!" Ash said.

Despite soaring high in the sky, both Ekans and Koffing keep up with Pidgeotto. It misses a Gust attack on Koffing,  
which results in a harsh double Tackle attack from both opponents, taking it out.

"Now give us the Pikachu for crying out loud!" Jessie said.

"I won't, you losers!" Ash said.

Ash charges at Team Rocket, trying to fighting them with his fists, but James easily holds him back and swats him  
aside.

"Enough messing around! Give us the Pikachu!" James said.

"You forgot about Caterpie, Ash! Use it!"

"I'm not sure if it can handle this situation, but I'll try my best," Ash said. After releasing Caterpie, Ash  
orders, "String Shot on Koffing and Ekans!"

Before Jessie and James could say anything, the Caterpie quickly incapacitated Koffing before it muzzled Ekans.

"Now use Tackle!"

Doing as told, the Caterpie rushes into a Tackle attack on Koffing, sending it into Ekans and thus taking them both  
out.

"Impossible!" Jessie screamed.

"This can't be!" James said.

"Time to step in with my claws!" Meowth said.

Meowth attempts to step in with his Fury Swipes move, but he is also wrapped in by String Shot.

"RETREAT!" Jessie said as she grabs Meowth, Koffing, and Ekans. Then, she and James run off.

"Way to go, Caterpie!" Serena said, rubbing Caterpie's head.

"Thanks, Caterpie! We appreciate it!" Ash said as he unwrap Clefairy. Weedle and Pidgeotto regain conscious as  
Pikachu wipes most of the sludge off his face.

"Ah!" Serena yelped as Caterpie begins to spray mist from its mouth.

The mist covers Caterpie, signaling evolution. Then, the Caterpie evolves into Metapod.

"Caterpie..." Ash said, holding his Pokedex. The Pokédex notes that it has reached this stage more quickly than any  
other Caterpie on record. "Makes sense."

"Your Metapod looks cool, Ash!"

"It does," Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Sighting a Beedrill, Serena screams, "Ah, a scary looking bee! Let's get the heck out of here!"

"Don't be in such a hurry, Serena. I wanna catch more Pokemon," Ash said.

"I don't! Let's leave!" Serena said.

"Okay, okay!" Ash said.

* * *

Halfway to the exit, Ash, Serena, and Pikachu see another wild Weedle and Ash stops, causing his friends to stop  
too.

"Another Weedle, huh? Should I catch it or not? Hmmm...?

"Why catching one, Ash? I've already got one you know."

"I think it'll be cool to use the same Pokemon, if we don't get confused to see which one is ours, that is. Imagine if we dominate other trainers with both Weedles. Our nickname will be "The Weedle buddies"."

"Oh, brother..." Serena said.

"But with that said, I'll catch it," Ash said, and he pulls his Ultra Ball out. "Hit that Weedle with Thundershock, Pikachu!"

The Pikachu lies on the ground to fall asleep, refusing to battle.

"Okay, then. Go, Pidgeotto!" Ash said, and he sends out his bird Pokemon. "Use Gust on Weedle, Pidgeotto!"

The Pidgeotto manages to defeat Weedle, but, just when Ash is about to toss an Ultra Ball to capture it, a boy  
dressed as a samurai arrives on the scene as Pikachu wakes up.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"A samurai," the samurai replied.

"Okay..." Ash said.

"Are you from Pallet Town?" the samurai asked.

"Uh-huh," Ash replied.

"I'm from Pallet Town too," Serena said.

"Huh. How about a battle?" the Samurai asked.

The Weedle escapes, and Ash says, "Now look what you done! That Weedle escaped!"

"Don't blame me. Blame yourself for wasting your time taking to me," the samurai said.

"Whatever. Let's leave here, Serena and Pikachu," Ash said.

"You haven't answered question yet. Yes or no?"

"Yes, man, geez," Ash replied.

"Oh, boy," Serena rolls her eyes. She joins Pikachu on the ground as the Samurai enters a Pinsir in battle.

Ash identifies the Pinsir, then he tells his Pokemon to use Gust before the Samurai yells out Vicegrip. The  
Pidgeotto uses Gust, but it fails to hit Pinsir as Pinsir dodges it and uses its pincers to attack Pidgeotto. The Pidgeotto avoids that as it flies high.

"Use Quick Attack, Pidgeotto, and avoid those pincers! They look dangerous!"

"Go for another Vicegrip, Pinsir!"

As the Pidgeotto rushes closer, Pinsir catches it with its pincers, hurts it, and drops it on the ground. The Pidgeotto couldn't move, which means it's unable to battle.

"Metapod!" Ash said, sending Metapod to battle, forcing it to use Harden after the Samurai tells his Pinsir to go  
with the same move.

The Pinsir uses Vicegrip again, but Metapod's Harden prevents it from attack again, shocking the samurai.

"Yeah!" Ash pumped his fist.

"It's not over yet!" the samurai said. He sends out Metapod next to Ash's.

"Harden!" the boys said in unison.

The Metapods just stand there doing nothing. For a few minutes, the boys back talk each other and Pikachu and Serena look bored, especially Pikachu.

"Oh, brother. Just call off the match. This is so boring," Serena said.

"No, Serena. I wanna beat this guy," Ash said.

"Ugh... Ash..." Serena said.

Suddenly, a swarm of angry Beedrill arrives, scaring the humans and Pokemon. One Beedrill lifts Ash's Metapod away.

"My Pokemon! Give it back!" Ash said.

"Quick! Follow me to my hiding spot!" the samurai said as he puts Pinsir and Metapod back to their pokeballs. Then,  
he leads the gang to his hiding spot.

There, Ash says, "I gotta get my Metapod back!"

"Don't go out there, Ash! It's too dangerous!" Serena said.

"She's right, man. Who knows what would've happened to you if you make a bonehead decision," the samurai said.

"I don't care! Metapod's my responsibility! It's my fault for not returning it to its pokeball after those bees show up!" Ash said.

Ash goes back outside as Serena facepalms and shakes her head.

"What a bold guy," the samurai said.

Pikachu follows Ash to help him find Metapod. After a while, Ash sees the Metapod lying at the base of a tree,  
surrounded by many Kakuna, and attempts to sneak forward through the grass towards it without alerting the Beedrill swarm.

"Almost there..." Ash said softly.

Meowth interrupts Ash as he jumps on the back of his head and Meowth says, "Hand us Pikachu!"

"Shut up," Ash whispered, trying to shake Meowth off him.

A moment later, Jessie and James appear on a cliff overhead, and launch loudly into their motto.

"Be quiet, or you'll wake them up!" Ash warned.

Sadly, Jessie and James ignore Ash's warning as they continue to say the same stuff. Sure enough, the sound awakens the Kakuna, which evolve into Beedrill and prepare to dive-bomb Ash and Team Rocket.

"Now look what you idiots done!" Ash scowled. He quickly grabs the Metapod, joins Pikachu, and take cover.

Jessie, James, and Meowth attempt to take cover from the Beedrill beneath a large protective tank they have been  
carrying, but, as it is made of cardboard, a group of Weedle are easily able to chew through it. The Rocket trio run off from them.

"Rats!" Jessie said.

"Metapod, I'm terribly sorry for getting you into this, and I regret it. I truly am. I know trainers aren't supposed  
to left their Pokemon out when something bad is going to happen... but battling that samurai guy got through my head..." Ash apologized.

"Pika..." Pikachu said, comforting Ash as Ash drips a few tears outside his eyes. Pikachu can't do anything to save  
Ash and Metapod, due to a ridiculous amount of Beedrills.

"ASH!" Serena said. She tries to go outside, but the Samurai grabs her hand.

"Don't! It's too late..." the samurai said.

"Oh, Ash..." Serena said. She's starting to cry. The samurai did too.

Back to Ash, Pikachu, and Metapod, a Beedrill flies toward them to attack. The Metapod suddenly covers Ash and  
Pikachu, getting its shell torn in the process.

"Metapod!" Ash said as he catches the Metapod from falling on the ground, and Pikachu fends up the same Beedrill,  
getting the other Beedrills attention.

"I hear Ash's voice! He's okay!" Serena exclaimed. She hurries outside.

"Come back! The Beedrills are still out of control!" the samurai said, following Serena.

The Metapod begins to glow as Ash gasps; the hole in its shell has triggered Metapod's evolution into Butterfree.

"Another evolution!" Ash said as Serena and the samurai rush to him, Pikachu, and Butterfree.

As the Beedrills are gettting ready to attack the group, Ash yells, "Sleep Powder!"

With Ash's words, the Butterfree slumbers each Beedrill to sleep, saving the group from an extremely dangerous  
situation. The Butterfree also puts the Weedles and Team Rocket to sleep. After doing its work, the Butterfree returns to  
the group.

"Oh, thank heavens!" Serena said with a relief.

"Thanks to your Butterfree, we're saved!" the samurai said.

"Its name is a Butterfree?" Ash said, before he uses the Pokedex once again to see what the Butterfree does. "Ah."

"Ash. You won," the samurai said.

"Won? What are you talking about?" Ash said, looking confused.

"Our battle."

"Our battle? But we haven't finish it yet," Ash said.

"I know, but I'm declaring the victory to you. I'm sorry for trash talking you during our battle. You proved me  
wrong," the samurai said.

"Apology accepted. Oh, and I apologize for doing the same," Ash said.

"I forgive you. I'm looking forward for another battle between us," the samurai said.

"Me too. Good-bye, friend," Ash said.

Finally exiting Viridian Forest, Ash runs at full speed towards Pewter City and Serena says, "Wait up, Ash!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he and Serena try to catch up.

Team Rocket, meanwhile, are left wrapped up like Kakuna among a hive of angry Beedrill.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Almost reaching Pewter City, Ash trips over something and Serena says, "Ash!"

"Ow..." Ash said. He turns around to see what made him fall. "What is that?"

"I don't know," Serena replied as she picked up the items. "It says, "A technical machine with contains Psychic".

"It's obviously a Pokemon move. We should teach it to one of our Pokemon," Ash said.

"Good idea, Ash," Serena said.

Together, the trainers release their Pokemon. Then, Serena moves the TM near Weedle and Weedle shakes its head.

"Weedle can't learn Psychic, Ash," Serena said.

"Looks like its incapable of learning more moves," Ash said.

Next, Serena puts it next to Pidgeotto and Pikachu and like Weedle, they shake their heads.

"They can't learn it too, Ash," Serena said.

"I see. Try Butterfree and Clefairy," Ash said.

Doing as told, Serena drags the TM near Clefairy and Butterfree and both nod their heads.

"Well, what you do know. They can learn Psychic!" Ash said.

"But who'll learn it?" Serena asked.

"You can teach your Clefairy Psychic, Serena."

"Are you sure, Ash? We can play rock, paper, and scissor to see who can learn the move."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Ash replied.

"Okay, then," Serena said.

* * *

The gang arrive on the outskirts of Pewter City and Ash says, "I feel tired. I need a little rest."

"Same for me," Serena said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

The trio sit on some conveniently placed rocks to rest.

"There's a fee for sitting on the rocks," a nearby man said, getting the gang's attention. His name is Flint.

"What? Is this a joke?" Ash asked.

"No, young man. I'm trying to sell rocks as souvenirs," Flint replied.

Getting up with Serena and Pikachu, Ash said, "Not interested."

"I'm with Ash," Serena said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Alright, then," Flint said.

Heading inside the Pokemon Center, Ash says, "Can't you believe that guy? I mean, who would sell some rocks like  
that? Makes no sense."

"I fully agree with you, Ash," Serena.

After giving all of their Pokemon to two Nurse Joy to heal them, Serena and Ash sit on some chairs. Then Ash asks,  
"Hey, Serena. I wanna ask you this. Why do those nurses look the same? We saw three of them in Viridian's Center and they also look the same."

"They're probably clones of the original nurse, which is weird," Serena assumed. Now she notices a poster promoting the Indigo Plateau, points at it, and says, "Hey, Ash. Take a look at that."

After looking where Serena's pointing at, Ash gets up, heads towards it, and reads it as Serena joins him. The words he's reading was almost basically that same stuff Professor Oak told him in Pallet Town. As Ash and Serena talk about it, someone walks inside the Center and hears their conversation. It's Flint again.

"Planning on facing the Gym Leader, eh?" Flint asked as he got the trainers' attention.

"Yes, and I'll win," Ash replied.

"Ha! I doubt it. You'll have a low chance of beating the Gym Leader because he's tough. You'll run home crying after  
he beats you," Flint said.

"Yeah, whatever," Ash said. Then, Flint walked out of the Center.

"What's with him? First, he's trying to sell some rocks and now he's telling you that you can't beat the Gym Leader  
in a rude way," Serena asked.

"Some people are just jerks, that's all, like that orange-haired girl a few days ago. Ugh... What an annoying brat."

"I hope we don't meet her again," Serena said.

Upon arriving the Gym, Ash, Pikachu, and Serena walk inside, only to find the interior black.

"What is this!?" Ash yelled.

After Ash's words, a spotlight switches on to reveal the Gym Leader, Brock, sitting cross-legged on a platform.  
Then, Brock gets up as Ash and co. move closer to him.

"Who are you, the Gym Leader?" Ash asked.

"Yep. I'm Brock and I use Rock-types," Brock replied.

"Nice meeting you, Brock. By the way, I'm Ash and this is my friend, Serena. We're from Pallet Town," Ash said.

"Hi," Serena said.

"Earlier, some guy said claim that I won't beat you because you're tough, and I'll cry on my way home. He kinda  
looks just like you," Ash said.

"Yeah, he's my dad. He usually gloats on how tough I am, which is true. But... I'll tell you two a little secret  
about my dad. He's not that great of a trainer," Brock said.

"Huh. Anyway, let's get this started. I've been waiting for this moment to come," Ash said.

"By the official rules, each trainer may only use two Pokemon in the match, so if you have more than two Pokemon,  
that's too bad," Brock said.

"Great..." Ash said, being disappointed over one rule.

"Did I miss anything?" Flint asked as he went inside the Gym, making Ash, Serena, Pikachu turn the other way.

"We're about to get started, dad," Brock replied.

"Not him again," Ash thought.

Turning back around, Ash, Serena, and Pikachu face Brock, then Brock releases an Onix.

"Oh my..." Serena said.

"Go get 'em, Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Bind that Pikachu, Onix!" Brock commanded.

"Iron Tail, Pikachu!"

As Pikachu runs towards Onix, the tall snake Pokemon uses the lower part of the tail to go underground, then it  
comes and smacks Pikachu to Onix. With that, the Onix uses the same part of the tail to crush Pikachu, inflicting very  
visible pain.

"Come back, Pikachu!" Ash said. Sadly, Pikachu can't escape from Onix's Bind.

"Do something, Ash! Pikachu's in pain!" Serena said.

"Pikachu..." Ash said. He cannot bear to watch his friend suffer any more agony. "I forfeit, Brock! You win!"

"Okay. Release Pikachu, Onix," Brock said.

Doing as told, the Onix frees Pikachu from its hard Bind and Ash rushes over to Pikachu.

"I told you he's tough!" Flint said.

"Dad... Stop rubbing it in on that trainer," Brock said as Ash picked up Pikachu. Then, Ash runs out of the Gym with  
Serena.

* * *

The next day, Ash, Serena, and a healthy Pikachu return to the Gym. Not only did they see Brock and Flint there, but  
Brock's younger siblings. Yesterday, after the Nurse Joy's healed Pikachu, Ash told Pikachu that he won't use him for the rematch, but the Pikachu shook his head, meaning that he wanted to face Onix again. For hours, Ash trained Pikachu with his Pidgeotto and Butterfree to become stronger. Serena didn't train her Pokemon that much. They took a few breaks too.

"You're back, I see. So, are you ready to get your butt kicked again?" Brock said.

"I'll win this time, Brock. You'll see," Ash said.

"That's comedy gold right there, kid," Flint said.

"Oh, and meet my brothers and sisters, guys," Brock said, and his siblings waved at them as he told them their  
names.

After the siblings wave, Brock sends out Geodude as Pikachu steps a little closer.

No offense, Ash, but why can't you use another Pokemon? Your Pikachu's obviously weak," Brock said.

"He's not weak! Pikachu! Hit it with Iron Tail and dodge its attack!"

"Go with Rock Throw, Geodude!

The Pikachu rushes towards Geodude with an angry look on his face as Geodude throws a rock at it, dodging it as  
Geodude throws another one, dodging that one too. The Geodude's able to throw one directly, but Pikachu leaps high to avoid it. Then, Pikachu falls on the ground and attacks the Geodude with Iron Tail, causing it to collide towards a large rock.

"Geo..." Geodude said as he shook.

"Iron Tail again, Pikachu!"

"Go underground, Geodude!"

The Geodude goes underground and rushes after Pikachu as Pikachu runs to it. After getting closer to the Geodude,  
the Pikachu backflips as it avoids Geodude popping out of it the ground, jumping up high to reach towards Geodude and hits its tail hard at Geodude. The injured Geodude falls down with Pikachu. Then, he tries getting up with one of his fists as Brock's siblings chants its name.

"Come on, Geodude... You're too good for this..." Flint said.

Seconds later, the Geodude hits the ground as he blacks out, shocking Brock and his family.

"Wow..." Flint said.

"Nice, Pikachu!" Serena exclaimed.

"Just to let you know, Pikachu trained hard yesterday. He's ready to get revenge against your Onix," Ash said.

"No wonder it looked strong against my Geodude... Let's see how long it can last against Onix!" Brock said.

Returning Geodude back to its pokeball, Brock releases Onix. Then, he yells, "Bind!"

"Avoid Bind and go with Iron Tail!"

The Onix does the technique from last time, but fails to do it as Pikachu barely dodges its tail. Then, Pikachu uses  
it to smack Onix's.

"There you go, Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Dig, Onix!"

"Watch out for its attack, then use another Iron Tail!"

The Onix burrows under the ground, while Pikachu remains on the same spot. Onix goes for the attack, but Pikachu  
avoids it with a jump before it hits Onix.

"Slam, Onix!"

Before Ash can say anything, the Onix attacks Pikachu with its head and Pikachu collides toward a larger rock.

"There we go!" Brock said.

"Iron Tail, Pikachu!"

"Dig!"

The Onix hurries on the ground. Pikachu couldn't avoid Dig this time, sadly. The move delivered more damage on  
Pikachu than Slam. Pikachu's able to use Iron Tail, again, but failed to hit Onix.

"That's right, Onix! Act strong!" Flint said as his little kids cheered.

"Try using Iron Tail again!

"Slam it quick, Onix!"

"Pika... PIKACHU!" Pikachu screamed with a quick charge. Then, he leaps to avoid Onix's attack, turns around as he  
sees Onix crashing to the same rock, running towards it as Onix looks the other way, and assaults it with its tail before it crashes down.

"Get up, Onix..." Brock said. The Onix struggles to recover.

"Hang on, Pikachu! You're almost there!" Serena said.

"Stop the match, Brock! Onix's hurt!" Forrest protested as the other siblings nodded their heads fast; they  
protested too.

"Shut it, you brats, and let him continue! He has to win this!" Flint yelled. The kids start crying.

After the Onix recovers, Brock orders, "Slam, Onix!"

"Iron Tail!"

The Pikachu gestures its hands as it wants Onix to come over here. As it did, Pikachu quickly hits him with Iron  
Tail, knocking it out cold as the kids gasp in shock and Flint jaw drops.

"Congrats, Ash!" Serena exclaimed. Then, she hugs him tight. Pikachu hugs him too as it smiles.

"Good battle, Ash. You're the stronger trainer," Brock said.

"Indeed, it was good," Ash said. Pikachu and Serena end their hug as Brock hands Ash a badge.

"Here you go, Ash. You earned it fair and square," Brock said.

"Alright, my first badge!" Ash said. He grabs the badge from Brock and put it in his pocket. Then, Brock returns  
Onix to its pokeballs as Flint walks over to the group.

"Ash, I'm sorry for insulting you a few times. You proved me wrong," Flint apologized.

"I forgive you, man," Ash accepted Flint's apology.

Flint moves to his younger kids and says, "And I apologized for yelling at you all. It was a mean thing to do."

The kids give their dad a hug with smiles on their faces.

"Aww," Serena said.

"Good luck collecting the rest of the badges, Ash," Brock said.

"Thanks, Brock," Ash said.

"Brock. Kids." Flint said.

"Yes, dad?" Brock and his siblings said together.

"I want to say that I'm sorry for embarrassing this family by trash-talking his opponents, gloating over his  
toughness, and making your mom leave us. I hope I can find her and ask her for forgiveness, so we can be a happy family again," Flint said. His wife, Lola, left the family months ago after his excessive rudeness towards challengers and his obsession over Brock winning easy and tough matches.

They all embrace a hug as Ash, Serena, and Pikachu watches on.

* * *

The trio head out of Pewter City. Brock, with a backpack, catches up to them, and says, "Wait up, guys!"

"Brock?" Ash said as he, Serena, and Pikachu looked at him.

"Mind if I join the three of you?" Brock asked. Before the trio left the gym an hour ago, Ash told Brock that he and  
Serena were on a big journey and Brock was thinking if he wanted to tag along with them, since he dreamed about it at a younger age.

"Sure," Serena and Ash said in unison.

"Cool," Brock said.

"Who's looking after the Gym, Brock?" Serena asked.

"My dad and Forrest," Brock replied.

"Ah," Serena said.

"It'd be cool seeing a Gym Leader seeing another one face me," Ash said.

The group continue to Mt. Moon.

End of Chapter 4


End file.
